Magical Parasite
by battousaisgirl16
Summary: Sequel to "The Uncanny Valley of Magic." Tag to 5X14. Gideon spotted Reid playing with something. Who will spot it next? And what will they do? Tell the whole team, of course. Reid now has a deadline to 'pop' a certain question, to a certain witch.


Sorry for the wait, but college comes first, and writer's block came second.

There is some Welsh in here, but the translation is there too.

Translation=_** (bold**** italics)**_but it isn't being said.

* * *

Magical Parasite

There weren't many files for the BAU to look over, at least, not on the flight. Most of Agent Goldman's flies were back at his office. The agents quickly looked over what they had, and talked to Agent Goldman about this conman turned murderer. After that they settled in for the flight to San Diego.

Dr. Reid initially took out a book and began to read, and was generally ignored by the rest of the team. Though Agent Goldman did spend a few minutes starring at him, disbelieving he could read that fast. Reid continued with his book for 10 minutes before putting it down. He couldn't concentrate on it. He leaned back in his seat and reached into his pocket.

Morgan glanced up a couple minutes later. He noticed that Reid's book was closed on the table. He was about to make a quip about Reid's reading speed but then he noticed something was in Reid's hands. It was a small black jewelry boxes. Morgan watched for a moment before it clicked. It was a ring box! 'He is going to propose?' Morgan thought. This opened up a whole new range of teasing. But not now, they needed to concentrate on the case first. After the case, it will be fair game. Morgan settled back in to his chair with a small smirk on his face.

* * *

The case was over. It wasn't a particularly a good ending but no one was going to lose sleep over it. All the agents were relaxing on the flight home. Hotch and JJ were both going over files, trying to get as much work done before they got home. Prentiss was sitting with JJ, chatting with her quietly. Morgan had his headphones in and seemed to be sleeping. Rossi and Reid were sitting at the same table, diagonally from each other. They were both reading, though Reid was reading a different book then he had on the way to San Diego. Most of the trip took place this way, but Morgan did intend to mix it up a bit. He just wanted to wait until everyone is relaxed. He didn't want to interrupt anyone who was working.

About half way through the flight Morgan opened his eyes and discreetly glanced around the plane. Seeing everyone relaxed but no one asleep, he thought that this would be a good time to bring up what he had discovered earlier. Being as nonchalant as possible, he walked over and stood behind Reid's chair.

"So, Pretty Boy?" he said leaning over the chair back a bit.

"Yes, Morgan" Reid had heard him come over. He wasn't started but didn't know what Morgan was going to say.

"I just wanted to tell you and everyone something that I learned on the plane ride over."

Everyone looked towards the two men now, knowing that whatever Morgan was planning for Reid, involved them as well. Reid froze for a second, slightly worried about what Morgan was getting at. But he decided to play along, having no other option really.

"And what was that?"

"Well, I had happened to glance over and saw that you playing with a nice little ring box."

Reid immediately stopped reading and his head turned sharply towards Morgan. All the other heads on the plane lifted up as well. The rest of the team was even more alert then before. Morgan didn't have to continue speaking. JJ and Prentiss took that one statement and ran with it.

"You're going to propose?" Prentiss asked.

The two women didn't wait for Reid to answer. They both stood and rushed over. They filled to two empty seats, Prentiss having to climb over Rossi to do so.

"When?"

"How?"

"Can we see the ring?"

Their questions were shot rapid fire by the women, plus many others that no one quite caught. The men just sat back in amusement at Reid's frantic face. It didn't take long for Reid to have enough.

"Alright, alright." Reid waved his hands in surrender. "First, I would like to thank Morgan for making it 'so' much easier for me to let you all know about is going on in my life." The sarcasm was practically visible in his tone.

Morgan answered with a small chuckle and said "And you were going to tell us yourself?"

"Yes, eventually"

"Oh yeah? When?"

"After she said 'Yes.'"

Reid's answer caused a few chuckles around the plane. Reid sighed, reached into a pocket of his slacks, and pulled out the ring box. He slipped the ring out of it and held it up for all to see. The girls 'ohhed' and 'ahhed' over it a bit before the conversation turned back to the proposal.

"So, Reid, when are you planning on asking her?"

Reid sighed again "I have been planning to ask for a while actually, but something always interrupts me."

Morgan continued to tease "You should ask Rossi for advice. He's popped the question three or four times before, maybe he can give you some tips."

Rossi took this opportunity to join the conversation "The number of times I have proposed probably means I shouldn't be the one to be giving advice."

Chuckles ran through the plane.

Morgan spoke again, with his own suggestion "Hey, you two met to a literary conference right. You can hollow out a book, put the ring in there and give it to her."

Reid turned and looked at Morgan, disbelief on his face. "We met at a literary conference and your suggestion is to deface a book?"

Morgan just shrugged "It sounds like a good idea to me."

Reid slowly shook his head and turned towards the rest of the group. They were chuckling at Reid's reaction to Morgan's suggestion.

"Well, what were you planning on doing, genius?" Morgan continued with the questioning.

Reid just shrugged when he answered "I haven't really planned anything, I don't want it to be rehearsed."

Prentiss spoke up her "A lot of people ask where they had their first date."

"That's what I did." Everyone turned towards Hotch. They hadn't purposefully cut him out of the conversation, but they didn't really expect him to turn in.

Reid answered "I thought of that, but our first date was in England."

JJ's suggestions came next "What about the convention center where you first met? That is on this side of the Atlantic."

"Yeah, but it was also in Vermont."

Morgan scoffed "Man, do you have any special places in close by."

"Is that really needed? Doesn't the place become special once I ask her?"

The rest of the team just glanced at each other, and then Rossi responded.

"That is a different way to think about it."

Morgan suddenly plopped a laptop on the table, saying "I think Garcia deserves to be heard."

The table analyst's voice came out the speakers as her face appeared on the screen.

"This better be good, I was just about to go home."

"Oh don't worry Baby Girl. You are going to love this."

Morgan was going to go on but Reid interrupted him.

"Seriously Morgan, this couldn't have waited until tomorrow?"

"Probably could have, but we might as well tell her now." Morgan teased and turned back to the computer screen. He held up the ring in its box for Garcia to see.

"Look what Reid got caught with."

"Oh My Gosh! Junior G-man is getting married. That is so exciting!" She continued gushing over the situation as Reid snatched the ring back from Morgan and stuffed it in his pocket. At this point Rossi interrupted Garcia's rambling about rings and weddings.

"Hold on Garcia. He hasn't asked her yet."

"Ooo… how and when are going to ask?" there was a slight pause here. But not long enough to respond to, before she plowed on. "It should be big. Amaryllis deserves to have something incredibly romantic." She was going to keep going but Reid decided he had had enough.

"Garcia, wait, Amaryllis…" He tried to explain but Garcia ran over him again.

"Nope. Reid, Genius you may be, but not when it comes to this. So don't worry your pretty head about it. Come work on Monday I will most of it figured out, but I have to get started right away. Goodbye, my ducklings!"

She signed off and the screen went back to the default screen. The FBI agents on the plane just starred at the computer before all of them looked towards Dr. Reid. He was looking down at the table, with his head in his hand.

Prentiss exhaled slowly "Well, you've got yourself in a rut now, Reid. What are you going to do?"

"Plot."

The other agents glanced at each other. Rossi gave a small chuckle.

"Plot what? The proposal? I think Garcia is taking care of that."

"No, I plan on staying away from that altogether." He closed his book and stood as he spoke. He began to walk away from the group, towards the back of the jet. The group was slightly surprised. Reid was generally easier to read and predict.

Morgan was the one to question him again.

"Then what are you 'plotting' to do?"

Reid didn't stop or turn around, but he did reply.

"You really shouldn't play with a genius, Morgan."

That was all Reid said. He sat down on the couch, opened his book back up, and proceeded to ignore the rest of the team. They all looked to Morgan, for his reaction. Morgan just smirked before sitting back down.

To the rest of the world it seemed that Reid had engrossed himself in his book and had dismissed the previous conversation. But he hadn't. He knew Garcia was completely serious. While he had planned from the beginning to ask Amaryllis as soon as possible, but now he had a deadline. If there was anything that Amaryllis disliked, it was a fuss being made on her account. It was Friday, so he had two days to propose.

* * *

Saturday afternoon, Spencer stood on Amaryllis porch. The team got back way late the night before, so he didn't come over then. Saxony was coming home the next day from a week with her grandparents. He wanted to ask Amaryllis before Saxony got home. They had the whole day together. Today was the day!

He had done a lot of preparation. What he had told his team about not wanting it to be rehearsed was true but he did have something specific in mind. Reid wanted to get as close to a traditional elven proposal as possible. He also wanted that part to be a surprise, so he had spent some times getting a hold of Amaryllis' clan leader without her knowing. As it turned out there aren't very many specifics traditions. There are things that are customary, but they were simple enough to arrange. The proposal needed to be outside and he needed to ask her through a poem in Welsh.

Reid walked right in to the house. It had taken him a while to get used to just walking in, but by now it was normal.

"'Lis?" he called into the space.

"In the kitchen!" was his answer and he walked towards her.

Amaryllis was standing at the table, putting tuberwares of food into a basket. "I am almost ready. Are you going to tell me where we are going yet?"

"Nope. It is going to be a complete surprise." Spencer smirked Amaryllis put the last bit of food in the basket and closed it up, putting a folded blanket on top. She looked up and saw the expression on his face.

Her shoulders slumped "Oh no, what on earth are you planning?"

Spencer spoke as he walked around behind her "When I say 'complete surprise' I mean, complete and total." He put a blindfold around her heard right after he finished talking.

Amaryllis jumped a little in surprise.

"Seriously, Spencer?" She questioned, but she played along and smoothed the fabric over her face, making sure she couldn't see anything.

Spencer spoke again, and she could tell that he had moved back in front of her.

"Alright, now I'll grab the basket and you take my hand."

Spencer guided the love of his life out of her house and locked the door behind them. He quickly settled her into the car and the basket in the back seat. They drove for a few minutes in silence, but it was comfortable.

"You're lucky I like surprises."

They both chuckled and Spencer reached over and grabbed Amaryllis' hand.

"Are you at least going to tell me how long the drive will be?"

"Not long, 20 minutes."

"Okay, 20 minutes, outside, considering the picnic…not much to go on."

"Nope." Spencer replied.

They chatted a little for the rest of the ride. Amaryllis decided that turnabout is fair play. When Spencer asked what food she had packed, Amaryllis wouldn't say. Spencer was silent as he parked. Amaryllis waited patiently for him to guide her to the spot he had chosen.

It wasn't asphalt beneath her feet and she couldn't hear any other people around. This told her that they weren't at a popular spot. Holding hands with Spencer she took steps in sync with him.

"Okay, there is a short walk from her. It isn't paved of course, but should be okay. If it gets to uneven or rocky I will take the blindfold early."

Amaryllis gripped his hand tighter.

"I'm not worried, I trust you."

The walk was an easy one. Spencer was very careful about leading Amaryllis. They only spoke when he was warning her away from something on the path. Amaryllis paid close attention to the sounds around her. There were small animals and the weird in the trees. She also couldn't feel much direct sunlight, so she reasoned that they were in a forested area. After 10 minutes of walking, Amaryllis could hear the sounds of waterfall. She smiled, she loves waterfalls. Spencer knows that of course. She could tell they had entered into a clearing, but Spencer kept walking.

When they finally stopped she felt shade on her face again. The only sound she could hear was the waterfall, until she heard the basket against the grass and Spencer walk behind her. She felt the blindfold loosen and fall off her face. But she kept her eyes closed and turned around to face Spencer. She tilted her head up to a familiar angle, knowing she was looking right into Spencer's face. Spencer reached up and cupped Amaryllis' face. His thumbs brushed delicately over her eyelids. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers.

The perfectly chaste kiss was very reminiscent of their first kiss at Hogwarts, sweet and simple. There had been, of course, more passionate kisses between then and now. But this couple had all the time in the world. There was no need to rush things.

Spencer drew back enough to speak.

"You can open your eyes you know?"

Amaryllis chuckled lightly and they separated enough to look at each other without going cross eyed. Amaryllis responded to Spencer's tease.

"I wanted to wait till I had the best view." She looked right at Spencer as she said it.

Spencer snorted and both of them started to laugh.

"It was cheesy, I know, but I couldn't help it."

Their chuckles filled the air for a few more moments before settling down. After that Amaryllis finally look around her surroundings. It was beautiful. The waterfall she had heard was to her left and wasn't that big, but it was taller than either her or Spencer and created a small pool at the bottom. But the main feature that attracted her attention was the tree they were standing under. It was massive; it would probably take five people with their arms out stretched to go all the way around.

Spencer had spread out the blanket as Amaryllis was observing her surroundings.

"It is beautiful here."

"Yeah, I am glad I found it." They both settled onto the blanket.

Together they unpacked the food. Spencer was happy to see many of his favorites and well as some new experiments that Amaryllis wanted to try out. Their conversation consisted of small talk and teasing. They simply moved from subject to subject, Spencer brought her up to date with his work on his latest degree and Amaryllis explained the connection she had made in her research. There were bouts of silence but they were comfortable ones. Amaryllis had just brought some cheesecake for dessert and Spencer decided that now was the time to ask her. After she had placed the container down, he reached over and grabbed her hands.

"Amaryllis there is something important I wanted to talk to you about."

She looked at him, jokingly apprehensive, until she saw how serious he was. She turned to face him and gave him her full attention. Spencer did not start right away, but Amaryllis remained silently patient.

Spencer looked her in the eye a she began speaking.

"I love you, with all my heart. It is almost physically painful to leave your presence. I know we have only known each other for a year but I know what I want. I want you…for the rest of my life." Spencer paused here and pulled a small black jewelry box out of his pocket. Amaryllis' eyes teared up; it was obvious where this was going. But exactly what he was going to say next surprised her.

_"Yn fy llygaid Gwelaf eich **(In my eyes I see you)**_

_A rhosyn hard **(A beautiful rose)**_

_Rydych yn y ferch o fy mreuddwydion **(You're the girl of my dreams)**_

_Rydych yn fy seren ddisglair yn y nos **(You're my shining star at night)**_

_Ni fyddaf byth yn gadael i chi i lawr **(I will never let you down)**_

_Ni fyddaf byth yn gwneud i chi crio **(I will never make you cry)**_

_Ni fyddaf byth yn dweud celwydd **(I will never tell a lie)****  
**_

_Byddaf bob amser yn dweud y gwir i chi **(I will always be truthful to you)**_

_Byddaf bob amser yn eich dal yn dynn ni waeth beth **(I will always hold you tight not matter what)**_

_Byddaf bob amser yn yno i chi_**_ (I will always be there for you)_**

_Bydaff yn cymryd gofal i chi os ydych mewn angen **(I will take care for you if you are in need)**_

_Bydaff yn eich helpu pan fyddwch yn syrthio **(I will help you when you fall)****  
**_

_Byddaff yn eich trysori am bob adeg **(I will treasure you for all times)**_

_Rydych yn fy nghalon **(You're my heart)****  
**_

_Rydych yn fy enaid **(You're my soul)**_

_Ond bydd fy nheimladau i chi byth yn gadael i fynd **(But my feelings for you will never let go)**_

_Rwyf am i chi wenu, gwenu i mi **(I want you to smile, smile for me)****  
**_

_Rwyf am weld chi wenu **(I want to see you smile)**_

_Rwy'n bwriadu chi **(I propose to you)**_

_Byddaf bob amser yn caru chi" **(I will always love you)**_

"Yes!" Amaryllis practically yelled, not a second after Spencer finished talking. She cupped his face in her hands and covered his lips with hers. The couple continued to kiss for several minutes. They came apart with smiles and gentle laughs.

Spencer took out the ring and Amaryllis gasped. The ring was beautiful. The diamond wasn't huge, but was a decent size. The gold of the band was molded into leaves that surrounded and held the stone. Spencer slipped it onto her finger and kissed her hand. They were both smiling like idiots as they got out the dessert.

* * *

Yeepee! They are engaged! You can probably guess what the next story is going to be. It will probably be connected to 5X22, but I might just have it in between two episodes. If it is a tag its title will be "The Internet, and Magic, is Forever," if not it will be "The Wedding" or something.

Hope you liked this installment!


End file.
